Keyblade Orders
Based on the few schools of Keyblade Wielding and Mastery, there is a lot of Keyblade Lore connected to the Keyblades. The Four Known Schools 1. School of Light "My Friend, Eraqus, belives that Light is the only way and without fault" - ''Master Xehanort on his Ex-Apprentices's belief that Light is Superior.'' Also known as the Keyblade Order of Light, Wielders of the Keyblade born in the Realm of Light whom wield Keyblades of Light however it is rumoured that its Dark Brother came first, this school trains in the wielding of the Light against the Elements of Darkness which constantly threaten the peace of the Realm of Light. The Keyblade Wielders of the Light however are not above Dark intentions, in the Kingdom Hearts Serise created by EvnyofDeath, the Keyblade Wielders of the Realm of Light caused a massacue of those whom live with the Darkness which later enveloped into the 1st Great Keyblade War which unintentionally created the 3rd School of Keyblade Wielders. 2. School of Darkness "Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself!" - ''Used in a lesson when Apprentices are being taught to use the Darkness as a weapon outside their own strength. ''"His heart belongs again to darkness! All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see, darkness is the heart's '''true' essence."'' - Moto of the School of Darkness. � As its name implies, the School of Darkness makes usage of the power of Darkness as its main source of energy, those whom use the power of Darkness are essentially very powerful and unpredictable. A major downside to using the power of Darkness, is that in some cases the eyes and skin colour of the user changes dramatically which makes them stick out in a crowd. Essentially the skin of the user tans a sun-kissed brown and the eyes turned liquid golden, a person that loses control of their Darkness either becomes a Heartless or is preyed on by the Heartless, those Keyblade Wielders who use the Darkness however can control the Beasts of the Dark such as the Heartless and Nobodies. 3. Unversed School "We are created from the Darkness in a person's Heart being extracted with our own artifical Heart, we are the Unversed, beings whom are Unversed in their ability to live and prey on the negative emotions of others" - A recording based on data of the Unversed. So far this is the smallest school, seeing as the Unversed are currently few and far between. The only member is the Darkness Incarnate. It would also seem those of this school wield "fake" Keyblades which are shadows of Keybladed wielded by those of the other two schools. 4. The Dark Chasers "Parasites of the Dark Realm, taking the form of humanoid shapes, True 'Unversed' whom are the Elite of the Heartless" - On the Dark Chasers. The Dark Chasers are Darkness taken on sentience and later even human form, they are the most dangerous of Keyblade Wielders as they lead the Horde of Heartless in a Blight against the Realms, they are more dangerous than many assume. List of Keyblades and which school they are divided in School of Light: *X-Blade *Kingdom Key *Oathkeeper School of Darkness: *Z-Blade *Kingdom Key D *Oblivion *Keyblade of People's Hearts *The "Nameless Keyblade" *Winner's Proof Unversed School: *Demonic Angel *Vanitas' Keyblade Other: *Way to the Dawn List of Known Keyblade Wielders, their Ranks and what Keyblade they wield from all Serise School of Light: *Sora *Kairi *Hikari School of Darkness: *Xehanort *Blaid Dark *Yami Dark *Tormack Dark *Riku Unversed School: *Darkness Incarnate *Vanitas Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Groups Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dark Keyblade Masters